Andere Vibora
Appearance Andere Vibora is a lean man, standing 6'1" and is wearing the traditonal Arrancar outfit. He wears a white and black overcoat that has a cross motif located on the inner collar of the coat. He has jet black hair which extends into a long ponytail towards the back. His eyes are a deep crimson-red color, and he has a stern face. Personality Andere is an arrogant man, believing his own strength is absolute. He sees the world as something that is cruel, and heartless, and wants to prove it by becoming the ruler of it all. Though he seems cold and ruthless, he can be seen in a different light by the members of the Espada and their fraccion. He thinks of each of them as his brothers. He shows a great deal of his drive comes from this idea. He fights with the motivation of protecting his palace and his fellow Arrancar. 'History' Random student 1: Hiya Alex! You were awesome yesterday! "Alex":I suppose I was huh? *gets a big grin on his face and chuckles* Alex didn't have many friends so this small bit of recognition took him to a point where he was flying high. This was one of the small fleeting moments that he had grown on for the last day and a half since he had made himself a hero in front of his classmates. The day before. Alex is seen walking through the park, taking his usual route to school. If he seems inconspicuous, it's because he was. He took the same route to school every day, and even though he took the same route as many of his classmates, nobody so much as looked at him. Today would change all of that. After that day, everyone would see him, and know his name. On the edge of the park, was one of the busiest streets in town. The school he went to was just on the edge of the business district in town, and this road lead out of the small rural area Alex had lived in. Today was a very unusual though, On this day, the road was all but void of carraiges. He would see one or two pass by every now and again, but at this time, the road usually was packed with traffic. Alex thought that this was weird, but he thought nothing of it. As Alex continues down the side of the road, he sees one of his classmates crossing the road. His name was Gary. He was in the same year as Alex, but they had never spoken before. Alex didn't talk to anybody normally, but this was a special case. Gary was deaf. Alex saw himself in Gary because, like Alex, Gary didn't really have any friends. Since Gary couldn't talk to or hear anyone, Alex felt he had someone to relate to, but because of his own neurotic tendencies, Alex didn't ever try to get to know him. For some reason, Alex had his gaze fixed on Gary as he thought about this. As Gary gets to the middle of the street, the bottom of his backpack falls out, spilling the contents into the street. Alex sees this, and his first instinct is to go to help him, but he holds back, and just keeps walking. As Alex continues down the walk, he keeps looking back at Gary, seeing him struggle with his books. Alex turns around to see a carraige barreling down the road towards Gary. The carraige had to be going 25 miles per hour, the driver obviously late for something. Alex realizes that the carraige isn't slowing down. "Oh no! He doesn't see him!" Alex thinks to himself. Gary continues picking up his things that were strewn about the street, completely oblivious about what's heading right for him. Alex begins panicking as he sees his classmates looking on at the same thing he's seeing. He knows what's going to happen if nobody does something. Somebody's going to die, and he would just have watched it happen. Alex begins sprinting towards Gary, his heart racing as he goes. "What am I doing?" He thinks to himself, "I don't even know this kid, and I'm risking my life for him? Why?" For some reason, Alex continues sprinting, and just in time, he tackles Gary out of the way of the oncoming horses. The mass of students watching the spectacle erupt in cheers and applause. Fast forward one year into the future. Alex is now 18 and has become one of the most popular students in the building. Saving Gary gave everyone a reason to talk to him, which allowed people to get to know him. This allowed Alex's charismatic personality to flow out, which everyone gravitated to. Over this time, Alex and Gary became the best of friends. Alex has even taken the time to learn sign language fluently so he could communicate better with his new friend. Everything that Alex had earned would all be for naught in an instant. Alex had made a habit of walking home with Gary every day and they would hang out at his house. A good part of their walk to Gary's was through a pretty bad neighborhood, but usually, they were never bothered. This day was different, however. As Alex and Gary were about a mile from Gary's house, four men approach the two. Thug 1 You guys don't look like you belong here. You're not going any farther. Thug 2 look at the short one! Looks like he ain't listening to ya! Gary genuinely didn't know what was going on at the moment, so he looks to Alex, confused. Alex: Man, he's deaf. He can't hear or talk. Now, if you would just let us through, I'm just trying to walk him home. thug 2: Look, he ain't listening to my buddy here. You don't show us respect, you don't get through. Alex quickly gets panicked as he turns to Gary, showing him the sign for "run." Gary begins running as Alex punches the first thug across the face, knocking him to the ground. Two of the thugs originally tried to go after Gary, but seeing Alex hit their friend, they all jump into the brawl. Alex tried with all of his will to drive them off, but with every punch or kick he threw, he received 4 back. The four thugs mercilessly beat Alex to within an inch of his life. The sheriff showed up just as the thugs had finished beating Alex nearly to death, they called for a doctor, but it was too late. By the time the help arrived, Alex had already died of blood loss. Alex spent a short amount of time as a plus before he eventually became an earthbound spirit, tied to that school, and all the people he had learned to love. He spent his time there for a year, waiting to move on, but he never could. One year, and six months after his death, the encroachment overtook him. Turning Alex into a large snake like hollow. Shortly after Alex devolved into the form of a hollow, he devoloped a hunger that had not been seen for hundreds of years. He spent his first few years devouring the souls of humans, although they didn't satisfy his taste, but at least filled his belly. Day after day he would go into the human world, and eat to his fill, not really knowing what to do otherwise. His mind completely clouded by the hunger, Alex didn't know anything else. This went on for quite some time, until he couldn't feast on the souls of humans any longer. One hollow who had become a usual in Alex's eyes crossed his path. This hollow was a run-of-the-mill type, nothing too descript about him. He was slightly larger than a rhino, with a large humanoid shape, and a fish-shaped white mask. This hollow one day attacked Alex on his way to the human world for his daily fill. Being the mindless being he was at the time, he fought back. As the hollow jumped on Alex, aiming to take a bite out of his neck, Alex, using his massive tail, wrapped it around the body of the other hollow. He held his grip just tight enough to hold the other hollow back. As the other continued to bite and gnaw at Alex while bound, Alex's hunger became too much. He barred his massive fangs, biting into the neck of the other hollow. With the bite, Alex felt his strength rise. He felt the power of the other hollow in his body. This realization, even in his mad state, made him devolve into something you would've never expected from the young man just a few years ago. He realized how to get stronger, he realized how to quell his hunger, and it was right in front of his eyes, in this massive dessert he called home. After that fateful day, Alex continued to eat hollows, with his strength growing day by day, the rank and file hollows he normally came across were no match for him. He would crush all of his enemies to death, and devour them. He went back to the days without friends, and pushed him farther and farther into a maddening frustration. As his own powers grew, he felt his own.individuality slip away. He felt everything around him slip away. After devouring his 2,000th hollow in just 30 years, Alex evolved once more. Slowly but surely, Alex's body went through a massive transformation his small snake like body forming into a massive hulking beast called a Gillian. At this stage, somehow, Alex maintained his individuality, unlike most Gillian. He maintained a mask in the same shape as his original mask, in the shape of a snake. With his consciousness overwhelming this massive beast, Alex was able to easily overcome other Gillian that he traveled with. Their inferior intellect could not keep up with him. He continued to eat, continued to pray, and continued to grow. Slowly but surely, this took a toll on him. Alex had felt his individuality slip away, he knew this was coming from what he had been doing. He realized that all of the souls within him would one day become one. That they would eventually all become the shared master of the same spiritual body. After devouring that 4,000th hollow, there was a massive outward force of reiatsu fluctuating around him. He felt everything, he realized who he once was, and how it was all about to fade away. In this instance, you could hear Alex's voice around the massive swirling of reiatsu and souls. "YOU WON'T TAKE ME! I HAVE TOO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! I HAVE TO GET BACK!!!" In a flash, the swirling reiatsu around Alex became more stable, flowing out around him in a surge of green Reiryoku. Alex's once large snake-like body had become smaller, his mask more defined, and rigid. The large fangs he once bore now much smaller. The souls all grasping for control of the body had now fused into one, with one consciousness. They had skipped right over the stage of Gillian. They had become and adjuchas. At the moment of the change, Alex's identity was gone. The young man who had aspired to so much had now become the main consciousness of the new hollow. That day, he was no longer Alex. He was now called, Andere. Andere spent over a hundred years roaming the desert in the search of souls strong enough to please his appetite. The same hollows he would spend days eating before no longer satisfied him. Day after day, month after month, year after year, he searched. Until one day, he came upon an adjuchas. This adjuchas had a small wolf-like form, and wielded the power of lightning. Andere's massive reiatsu, and wit were not enough to take this hollow down. They fought for hours, neither conceding an inch. The twos battle eventually drew many hollows close as their reiatsu bathed the area in it's force. Most of the hollows that showed up were instantly destroyed by the pressure alone, and the others were destroyed by the destruction they caused. Three days passed before this epic came to a close. Andere was just able to take advantage of his opponents lack of stamina in an instant. As the two were almost completely spent, they came together for one final clash. Andere jumped into the air, launching his tail across, aiming at the adjuchas' head. As the two were about to collide, the other was not able to react quickly enough to block Andere's strike. Andere's heavy tail collided with the adjuchas' head, knocking him to the ground. The other hollow ended up in a heap on the ground about one hundred meters from Andere, as Andere collapsed to the ground, he was just able to muster the strength to slither over to him. Andere begins smiling as he walks up to his prey, knowing the great challenge he overcame that day. He unhinges his jaw, and jumps at the wolf-like hollow on the ground. But, just as he reaches him, Andere stops. For some reason, he couldn't devour this hollow. There was something stopping him. After a while of sitting and contemplating, Andere decides to sit and wait for the other hollow to wake up. One day later: Andere looks over to see the other hollow stirring around, about to awake from his slumber. As soon as the other opens his eyes, he looks at Andere with a straight look of fear. He stays absolutely still, and lets out a weak growl. As this is happening, Andere begins speaking. "What is your name, adjuchas?" The other hollow continues his growling for a moment before he eventually spoke up. "My name is Drake Soñoliento. Yours?" Andere pipes back, "Andere Víbora, I've been roaming this desert for many years, and nobody has put up a fight like that before. We should work together. It's obvious we are both working towards the same goal." Drake thinks for a moment before answering back. "What makes you think that we're anything alike, Andere?" Andere chuckles at this notion, knowing a little better at this point. "I can tell we are both striving for strength, no matter the reason, and at this point, I can't see anyone who could stand against us." Drake thinks for a moment, not knowing whether or not he can actually trust Andere, but because he hadn't devoured him already, he knew there was something there. "Alright, I'll do it. Although, at this point, I don't really know if I can get any stronger, I seem to have hit a bit of a plateau." Andere's eyes turn serious at the end of Drake's sentence, "I had hoped to not hear that. It has been the same for me. I haven't advanced since eating my 7,000th hollow. And right now, I've eaten about 10,000." Andere pauses for a second before moving continuing on. "There is one way I can see us getting stronger, I don't know if it will work though." Drake raises an eyebrow at this statement, "What do you mean?" Andere gets a bit of a crack in his voice as he continues speaking, "We can rip off our masks. Aizen created Arrancar by forcing their masks off with the hogyoku. We can do it naturally, and become much more powerful. We can learn our true strength." Drake's eyes go wide as he hears this, "Are you crazy?! We'll die for sure!" Andere scoffs at this notion, "We're already dead." After a bit of time, the two decide to go through with Andere's crazy plan. The two rip off each other's masks, leaving just a fragment on each other's faces. Andere's on his left jaw, Drake's on his right. The two became extremely powerful Arrancar after that. They learned that their power was strong enough to keep up with those in Las Noches, and made their way toward the palace, training and growing in strength all the while. Resurrección - Rey del Serpiente 'Appearance' To release his sword, Andere stabs his sword into the ground. As he speaks the command, a large explosion erupts around him. He appears in his Ressurreccion, covered in snake-like scales with small fangs, about three inches long, just barely protruding from his mouth. He grows a tail, about 2 meters long from his tailbone. In this form, he still fights with a sword, but it is made of reishi, and can appear in his hand at will 'Innate Ability' Recuperacion del Rey Serpiente: Andere's personal form of high speed regeneration. When used, Andere's body glows green, and his wounds begin to heal. Andere can also materialize this ability using his own life energy, to use it on others. It takes the form of a ball of green reishi that comes out of Andere's palm and is absorbed in the targets body to gift them his regenerative capabilities temporarily. These effects are much slower than Andere's, but just as effective. Points Breakdown for ability: points to attain: 3 Points to master: 31 points to make advanced: 4 total points spent on ability:38 Release Command Frustra y Niega Rey Serpiente! 'Abilities' ''Enhanced Recuperacion del Rey Serpiente: He maintains this power in ressurreccion, but he cannot use it on others. The ability is completely internalized, which increases it's effectiveness on himself. Points spent on ability: SEE ABOVE ''Corona del Rey Serpiente: ''Two carpet pythons made out of reiryoku channel from and into and out of Andere’s reiryoku blade. The snakes fly out and coil up in a circle around Andere, blocking physical and energy type attacks. When attacks connect with the shield, the shield fights back. If the opponent attacks physically, the two pythons fly out and coil around the opponent, binding them. If the opponent attacks with a ranged attack, the pythons harden their scales, and reflect the attack at the opponent. ''Mordedura del Rey Serpiente: Andere’s reiryoku blade morphs into a large viper made out of reiryoku, the hilt of the sword turning into the viper’s tail. The viper flies out, unhinging it's jaw, and clamping down on the opponent. When it clamps down, it causes a massive explosion. Andere controls this snake with his will, and can direct it as his target. Once the explosion happens, the blade returns to it's original state. Segunda Etapa When Andere uses his segunda etapa, the green glow he gets from his Recuperación del Infierno fades, but quickly explodes arounds him as a constant pale golden glow. An explosion erupts around Andere, similar to when when he releases his sword into his Ressurreccion. The short fangs on his face grow larger, and a cobra cape grows from him shoulders and around to just above his ears. His tail gets longer and more slender, reaching a length of almost 5 meters. He gains no abilities in this form, but gets a large boost in his power. Andere's strength and speed are augmented in this form. Stats ''Note that the stats in parenthesis are conditional allocations. The information above will explain the reasoning behind this. '' Custom Cero Stage 1: Color: Green Name: Cero Muerte Stage 2: Lightning Element Stage 3: Special ability: Split. Stage 4: The split cero takes the form of two snakes, one, an anaconda, the other a cobra.* Stage 5: Special Ability: Binding Cero When Andere fires Cero Muerte, the 2 snakes fire out, and the anaconda-like cero moves ahead of the cobra and binds the opponent. The cobra then comes through and strikes the opponent. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar